NCIS Family Holiday
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: Taken over for TivaFever. Leon pays for a trip to The Bahamas for the team. Its time to hit the beach and get some sun! But thats not the only thing Abby has in mind. Will she be able to Tiva together? TIVA! Obviously! MCABBY! JIBBS! and Palmer/Breena! Will try to update weekly!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya Guys! TivaFever couldn't keep writing this story because she's been busy with School. So, I'm taking it over for her! The first 8 Chapters are hers, so… Yeah. Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 1 – E-mail

_In the bullpen…_

Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee were all sitting at their desks on their computers.

"Oooh an e-mail from Vance… should I be worried?" Tony said, looking up at the rest of the Team.

"Well I should be too, because I have one as well." Added Ziva.

"Me too… Ok what did we all do?" McGee said sounding worried.

"Why don't you all just open it?" Gibbs added amused at his team getting so worried over one e-mail.

They all clicked open the e-mail to read…

_Agents Gibbs (+Jennifer), DiNozzo, David, McGee, Miss Sciuto, Dr. Mallard (+Dr. Hampton) and Mr. Palmer (+Breena)._

_As a reward for you amazing efforts in the past few years I have decided to reward you will a two week group holiday to the Bahamas._

_You will be staying at the Atlantis Hotel._

_Go home and rest._

_Plane leaves at 11AM tomorrow._

_NCIS Director Leon Vance._

Just as Ziva, Tony and Tim's eyes went wide, Abby ran in followed by Jimmy and Ducky.

"Did you read it? Did you read it?" Abby was saying so fast you could barely understand her.

"Hell yes, The Bahamas baby!" Tony shouted standing up and throwing his arms in the air.

"We can go Gibbs right?" Abby said in her cute little baby voice that she knew Gibbs always fell for. The rest of the team all turned to Gibbs…

"Well I guess we have been working pretty hard and hell Vance is paying. Everyone home and pack, I will see you 10AM sharp at the airport."

Everyone just had huge smiles on their faces and ran around collecting their gear. They all walked to the elevator and got in.

"Abs, you wanna lift to the airport?" McGee said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sounds good McGee." Abby added smiling as the elevator doors opened and they saw the parking lot.

"You wanna car pool too Zi?" Tony said actually sounded quite hopeful, but Ziva just looked confused.

"Would you like me to pick you up and take you to the airport in the morning?" he asked again, Ziva smiled.

"Yes, thank you Tony. I still do not know why they call it carpooling." Everyone just laughed and got in their cars.


	2. Sorrowful News

If you have not yet heard the news, I am sorry to announce, That Cote De Pablo Will NOT Be coming back as Ziva David. No one knows her Fate yet. Please Give me your Opinion. I will now go roll up in a ball and cry. Thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 2

****Hey Guys. Glad you all still like to read my stories. I still need a hug... :'(

**Chapter 2 - Babies, bikinis, plans and planes…**

**_The home of Leroy Jethro and Jenny Gibbs – 9AM_**

**"**I'm still not sure about leaving AJ for two whole weeks." Jenny said worrying about her 3 year old son. Her husband came up and put his arms around her,

"He will be fine with Leon and Jacquie, Jen. He will." Gibbs said to try and reassure her.

"OK, I know he will and I know the Vance's have looked after him in the past, and we can call them anytime." She said smiling. "I'm going to get AJ and put him in the car, you get our bags and then we can go drop him off."

"Hey this will be good for us, to have some time to ourselves."Gibbs said smiling.

"I know, and I have always wanted to go to The Bahamas." She said smiling as she turned around and went into the other room.

Gibbs just stood there, laughed and grabbed the bags.

**_The apartment of Ziva David – 9.30AM_**

Ziva David stood in her bedroom in a towel deciding what to wear. She wasn't normally like this, but this was different. She was going on a holiday with the team… with Tony. That's who she really wanted to spend time with. She decided on a simple pair of tight jeans and a white tank top. It made her look good, but wasn't too dressy and was still comfortable. That's when she heard a knock on the door, she quickly checked to see if her already blow dried and straightened hair looked OK then went out, opened the door and found Tony smiling back at her.

"Hey, ready to go?" He said walking in to her apartment.

"Yes I am." She said as she turned around to grab her suit case that was leaning against the couch. She was about to lift the handle when Tony grabbed it from her.

"I'll take it for you." He smiled and walked out of the apartment; she grabbed her sunglasses and followed him, locking the door behind her.

He had put her suit case in the boot of his car, when he shut it he turned around and said,

"Hey Zi, there better be some bikinis in that case." Ziva just smiled at him and they got in the car and drove. Little did he know there were just a few in there that would definitely get his attention?

**_The apartment of Abby Scuito – 9.45AM_**

"Hey Timmy." Abby said as she opened the door. She was very excited for this trip, not just because she got to spend time with the team and Tim, not just because it was The Bahamas, because she had hatched a master plan to bring two lucky people together.

"Hey Abs, let's go because it definitely looks like you are ready." Abby was already half way to the car.

Once they were in the car, Abby decided to let Tim in on her little plan.

"Timmy, when we get to The Bahamas we need to put 'Operation bring Tony and Ziva together', that's a really long name, ahh Zony, Tiva… Tiva! We need to put 'operation Tiva togetherness' in motion!"

"Abby, I am with you. It's about time those two got their acts together. I mean Jenny and Gibbs finally did." Tim said sounding happy with the plan. Abby just smiled.

**_The airport – 10AM_**

Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky, Jordan, Jimmy, Breena, Tim and Abby were all at the airport waiting for Tony and Ziva.

"Why is it always Tony and Ziva we have to wait for?"Abby said.

"It's not Ziva… It's Tony. He was probably late picking her up." Gibbs added, just as Tony and Ziva were walking up to them.

"Actually he was right on time, which is why I did not have time for breakfast and I made him stop to buy me some." Ziva added with a smile.

"I'll believe that, plus Tony is a terrible liar." Gibbs said and everyone just laughed.

"Come on ticket time… we are going to The Bahamas!" Tony said and everyone just laughed and walked off to collect the tickets.

**_The airport – gate 6 – 10.50AM_**

"So I have heard stories that The Bahamas is a very lovely place. Very hot and sunny though so I hope everybody brought plenty of sun screen and protective clothing." Said Ducky, acting like the protective uncle.

"I'm sure the girls brought 'protective clothing' Duck." The other guys sniggered with laughter and Ziva, Breena and Abby just looked at each other embarrassed for they know what they packed.

_Everyone flying from Washington to The Bahamas please board now. I repeat everyone in Gate 6 for the 11AM flight to The Bahamas please board now._

"Plane time, yay!" Said Abby excitedly.

"Thank god it is only two hours. I hate long plane rides.**"** Tony said as he walked off with Ziva.

"Yeah I agree with Tony, the sooner we get there, the better! Quality sun baking time.**"** Breena added. Jimmy didn't look too excited about sun baking.

They all went and got on the plane.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Planes, brochures and awwwwwws…**

Abby and Tim sat at the back of the group; in front of them were Tony and Ziva, then Gibbs and Jenny, followed by Ducky and Jordan and at the front of the group of ten Jimmy and Breena.

"Look at all these brochures of The Bahamas. Seriously, this place looks amazing." Tony said.

"Yes Tony, it does look amazing." Ziva said and then let out a huge yawn. Gibbs and Jenny turned around, Abby and Tim peeped over the seats and Tony just laughed.

"You a bit tired Ziver?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Yes, sorry Gibbs." She looked a little embarrassed that everyone had looked at her.

"It's fine. Why don't you all try and get some sleep. Its only two hours, but then we can all have some fun when we get there." Gibbs suggested. They all nodded.

Tony snuggled into his seat and Ziva fell asleep straight away. Tony just smiled at her, especially when she rested her head and slept on his shoulder.

10 minutes later Tony was asleep too and had his head on Ziva's, who all of a sudden started snoring. The four around them again looked over at the pair,

"Awww, they look so cute." Abby said as she took a photo of them.

"Yeah, apart from Tony's snoring." Tim added, Gibbs and Jenny laughed. Tim looked confused so Jenny answered.

"Um, that's Ziva snoring. It's a wonder Tony can sleep, I remember when they went undercover, Tony didn't sleep at all." She said laughing.

"OMG, she really does snore like a drunken sailor with emphysema," Abby laughed, "But those two are still adorable."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Bahamas! And sunshine…**

**_At the Atlantis hotel_**

"Ok this place is huge." Breena said amazed as the group walked into the lobby.

"Thank you for asking me to come, Ducky." Jordan said in awe, thankful for the invite as she, and everyone else had always wanted to go to The Bahamas.

"Well Director Vance actually put your name in the e-mail, but I would have invited you along anyway." Ducky said smiling.

"Right, I will go check us in." Gibbs said walking over to the desk.

_(5 minutes later)_

"OK, so we have 5 rooms. We are doubling up. Jenny and me, Jimmy and Breena, Duck and Jordan…" then he stopped and saw who he had left, he knew who they would want to share with. "Abby share with McGee and that means Ziva your with Tony." Gibbs finished. They all smiled.

"I'm good with that, 2 weeks of movie nights, right sweet cheeks?" Tony said, the other 8 stared because of the nickname, but Ziva just rolled her Eyes.

"I am also OK with that and maybe not 2 weeks' worth of movie nights, but yes a few." they just stared at each other, which did not go un-noticed by the rest of the group.

_NOTES:_

_Jenny and Gibbs - 351_

_Ziva and Tony - 312_

_Abby and Tim - 301_

_Breena and Jimmy - 342_

_Jordan and Ducky - 327_

_Tim and Abby - 301_

"Ok wow this room is awesome." said Abby.

"Better than the one in Mexico hey." said Tim. That just received a dirty look from Abby. "Yeah it is pretty awesome."

"The bathroom is huge. The bed is huge and the TV." Abby said running around the room like a kid in a candy store.

"Tony will be happy about that. For his and Ziva's movie nights." Tim said smiling about the looks on his co-workers faces down in the lobby.

"Did you see the way they were looking at each other in the lobby?" Abby said with her eyes wide.

"Yep, so did Gibbs and everyone else." he then saw the look on Abby's face. She looked like she had a plan up her sleeve. "What you thinking Abs." he asked.

"I'm thinking beach, no shirts and bikinis. 'Operation Tiva Togetherness' time." Abby said with a massive smile on her face, she grabbed her phone and sent out a text.

_Guys! Guys! Guys! Beach, sun baking time! 10 minutes lobby. Love Abby xoxoxoxoxo_

_Room 312 – Tony and Ziva_

Tony walked in to the hotel room he was sharing for two weeks with Ziva. Ziva, his hot, Israeli, ninja, sweet cheeks. He wanted something to happen between them over this holiday, he wanted more. He just needed to know if she did too. That's when he saw the TV.

"Holy Mother of Gibbs! Look at this TV!" Ziva walked over to him.

"Yeah, right across from this massive bed that looks extremely comfortable." Tony just smiled at her.

"Still tired hey Zi?" Tony asked.

"Not so much anymore. Bed is for later." She smiled back sexily. He did the same. That is when both their phones went off. They read the text from Abby.

_Guys! Guys! Guys! Beach, sun baking time! 10 minutes lobby. Love Abby xoxoxoxoxo_

"Looks like it's beach time." Tony said with an eye brow raise.

"Looks like it." Ziva said, she was just thinking about what bikini to wear.

_Room 327 – Jordan and Ducky_

"So this room is quite nice, isn't it Ducky?" asked Jordan.

"Yes it is. This reminds me of a time when a friend of mine told me about his trip to The Bahamas. He described his room it sounded quite like this. He also described the beaches, the other activities, surrounding well everything really we were talking for ages. I am glad that I have been given the opportunity to come and see it for myself." Ducky answered, it was one of his shortest 'this reminds me of a time…' stories.

That is when Ducky's phone went off. He picked it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Ahhhh, a text from dear Abigail."

_Guys! Guys! Guys! Beach, sun baking time! 10 minutes lobby. Love Abby xoxoxoxoxo_

"I think Abigail is a little excited to go to the beach." Ducky said and showed Jordan the text then.

"Well, it looks like it is time for some relaxing then." Jordan said with a smile.

_Room 342 – Breena and Jimmy_

"Nice room isn't it Breena." asked Jimmy.

"It certainly is Jimmy." she answered as she went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind; the two were still very much in the honey moon stage. "So what was that thing with Tony and Ziva down stairs?" Breena asked interested in what she had witnessed.

"I'm not too sure. I mean, everyone in NCIS knows how close those two are, everyone has been wondering if they were more than friends… everyone thinks they are made for each other." Jimmy said.

"I think they are. Everything I have seen between those two, it is a wonder they haven't seen it themselves." Breena said smiling afterwards.

"Yeah, well I heard from McGee that suspects, family members of the deceased and all the visitors think Tony and Ziva are together." Jimmy said laughing. Breena joined in afterwards. That's when the beeping of their phones interrupted them.

"Abby!" They said together.

_Guys! Guys! Guys! Beach, sun baking time! 10 minutes lobby. Love Abby xoxoxoxoxo_

"Looks like I get to go sun bake." Breena said happily.

"Well I burn quite easily." Jimmy said worridly.

"Don't worry I will make sure you have lots on sun screen on." Breena said rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Jimmy just smiled.

_Room 351 – Gibbs and Jenny_

"Remind me to head slap DiNozzo next time I see him Jen." Gibbs said as he followed his wife into their hotel room.

"Jethro, anyone can see those two are made for each other. Even you have said it." Jen said, as she knew exactly why her husband wanted to head slap Tony.

"Rule 12 Jen." Gibbs said trying to get his point across.

"Jethro. WE broke that rule!" she said putting emphasis on the we. "Plus, what about rule 51, because for Tony and Ziva I think it applies. The world can see they want to betogether, but I think they are both too scared to go for it because they want to stay loyal to you!" Jenny said, she was a big fan on team Tiva, almost as big as Abby. She had heard from both Tony and Ziva how much they like each other. Gibbs sighed, he knew she was right.

"Your right. They are made for each other, and I am wrong, I think they could maybe make it work. I mean we have!" Gibbs said smiling, Jen smiled back.

"Yep, so talk to them. Give them your blessing or they will not go for it!" Gibbs just nodded. Jenny smiled, that's when their phones went off.

_Guys! Guys! Guys! Beach, sun baking time! 10 minutes lobby. Love Abby xoxoxoxoxo_

"Yay, the beach." Gibbs said sarcastically, while Jenny just laughed.

_Room 301 – Tim and Abby_

"Timmy, we are going to go now and you will take Tony, while I get Ziva ready and make sure she puts a really nice swim suit on. Come on let's go!" Abby ran out the door with her gear, Tim just nodded and followed behind already in his.

On their way they bumped into every one but Tony and Ziva.

"Hey why don't you all go to the beach, I am going to go to Ziva's room and get ready with her." She turned her attention to Tim and said, "Timmy get Tony!" Tim walked off and knocked, Tony walked out ready to go.

"Hey Ziva is still not ready not sure what's taking her so long really but anyway." Abby smiled.

"I'm going to go to Ziva, you all go and get a spot on the beach." Abby ran off to Tony and Ziva's room. The others just laughed and walked off, heading to the beach.

_Room 312 – Tony&Ziva_

"Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" Abby called running into Tony and Ziva's room. Ziva walked out of the bathroom, hands full of bikinis. Abby smiled.

"Abby, I do not know which one to wear." Abby had never seen Ziva like this, but she knew why she was.

"Let me see them." Ziva dumped them on the bed. Abby immediately spotted the one she saw Ziva wearing in pictures taking by Tony in LA. Tony loved them! Abby smiled and grabbed the bikini. "This one, definitely." Ziva smiled.

"I will get changed in the bathroom." Ziva said and walked away.

"Yeah I will get changed out here if that's OK." Abby yelled.

"That's fine!" Ziva yelled back.

A few minutes later they were both in their bathers with sun dresses and thongs. They walked off, not knowing what they were going to do to the boys.

_Beach_

The other 8 of the group were all lying side by side in beach chairs. Ducky, Jordan, Breena, Jimmy, Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, two spots left for Ziva then Abby and then McGee on the end. The three girls were already in their swim suits. Breena in a purple bikini, which suited her perfectly. Jenny in a blue and white, one piece that was still revealing and had her husband ogling. Then Jordan who was in a more conservative, but still nice black one piece. Tony had his sunnies on and was sipping on a cocktail when he suddenly spat some out; McGee did the same which made everyone else see what they were looking at.

Abby and Ziva walking down the beach, heading straight towards them. They reached them and Abby stripped of her sundress, leaving her just in her black bikini with white skulls. She lied down on the chair next to McGee. Ziva then followed doing what Abby did. Tony smiled when he saw what she was wearing.

"Hey Zi, isn't that the bikini you wore in LA?" Tony said happy to see it again. She lay down next to him on her chair, turned to face him and said,

"Maybe." in a very sexy voice, before she stole his drink off him, he just pouted and waved the waiter over for another. Ziva sat back in her chair with a smile on her face, sipping on Tony's drink. Everyone around them was just staring, Abby, Jenny and Breena smiling


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Sun cream and Water…**

The ten members of the NCIS family were still sitting in their beach chairs. Each with different thoughts going through their minds… or were they different.

_GIBBS:_

_Jen's right I need to give DiNozzo my blessing, blind Freddy could see how much he loves Ziva and vise versa. Look at those two. (Tony and Ziva were mucking around on their beach chairs like little children because Ziva kept stealing Tony's beach cocktails). They deserve to be happy and hey, breaking rule 12 worked well for me. (And he turned back to his wife)._

_JENNY:_

_It was nice of Leon to send us here. Jethro needed a break, as much as he would try to deny it but he did. Same with the rest of the team, they all work so hard. (She looked over at her husband and then noticed Tony and Ziva). God look at those two, why can't they see what is right in front of them. I know why… Jethro._

_DUCKY:_

_It is a lovely place to be, and I could not have picked better people to attend with. Jordan is lovely, then Jethro and Jennifer; it is nice seeing them relax, Mr Palmer and Breena; still young and in honeymoon phase it is lovely to see, Abigail and Timothy are just as friendly as ever, they could even be something more and last but not least Ziva and Anthony; oh I wish those two would be together._

_JORDAN:_

_I am very happy I came here with Donny. (She looked over to Ducky and saw where he as well as they rest of the group were looking, Tony and Ziva). I have heard that those two are made for each other and by the looks of things everyone else was correct._

_BREENA:_

_Sunbaking! It feels great to be here with Jimmy and the people who were Jimmy's family and have now become mine. Having Ducky, Gibbs, Jenny and Jordan around are like having aunties and uncles and then Abby, Tim, Ziva and Tony have become like my siblings. Speaking of Tony and Ziva, I just feel like screaming "get it together you two!"_

_JIMMY:_

_It is so hot here. Breena loves the heat, but I burn so easily. Breena… she looks amazing in that bathing suit. All the girls do… I shouldn't be thinking that I sound like Tony. Though even _I can see he only has one girl on his mind.

_McGEE:_

_God, could Tony be any more obvious he wants Ziva? Could Ziva be any more obvious she wants Tony? Could Abby be any more obvious she wants TIVA together? Even I have noticed. I have also noticed how amazing Abby looks in that bikini… (Looks over at Abby, also noticed Tony and Ziva glued to each other and laughing hysterically). I wonder if they realise everyone is staring at them._

_ABBY:_

_Operation TIVA togetherness has a problem, Gibbs. I will have to speak to him about it, he loves me her will do anything I want and I want Tony and Ziva together before the end of this trip. (She looked at Tony and Ziva who were on the two chairs next to her. Still mucking around, though they were both sitting on Tony's chair now). Cute! Wish I had a camera._

_ZIVA:_

_Tony has obviously been working out. His stomach is a lot more toned and his arms have gotten a lot musclier. God, I wish I could got at him… not that is not correct… go for him. I have had my heart broken by so many guys in the past, I believe Tony is different. I just wish I knew if Tony felt the same way. (Looks up at Tony who is now sitting right next to her, as she moved and sat on his chair so she could be closer to him). So happy I am sharing a room with him, it means we get some time with the team but also just the two of us._

_TONY:_

_Ziva is practically sitting in my lap right now. God, she looks hot in that bikini! Even though I look at her bikini photos from LA all the time… she doesn't know I still have those though. You know, I think I actually love her; I have never really loved a girl before. Maybe Wendy and Jeanne, but Wendy and I didn't work out and Jeanne and I it was never going to end well. Ziva is different; she has been my best friend for 7 years!_

Abby pulled him out of his thoughts when he heard him say,

"Timmy can you put some sun cream on my back?"

"Sure Abs." he replied even though he looked so nervous it wasn't funny. That's when everybody started getting their respective partners to put sun cream on their backs; Breena was literally massaging it into Jimmy's back. Tony and Ziva were just sitting there, when Ziva reached over grabbed her sun cream and asked,

"Tony do you mind?" and she lied down on her stomach on the chair they were both sitting on. Tony looked slightly gobsmacked but then smiled and said, "Sure Zi, but you can do me afterwards." He said more as a statement than a question. "Of course… my little hairy butt." She said with a wicked smile and she turned he head back around and let him massage her back and shoulders. He was good at it too; he could have sworn he heard her moan a few times.

…

It was about ten minutes later when all of them were lathered in sun cream as well as relaxed from their massages, when Tony came up with one of his brilliant ideas.

"Time for a game of chicken!" he announced standing up. Abby got really excited and stood up as well, though Ziva looked confused. Tony laughed, "Ok Zi, chicken is where you pair up and go in the water, one player sits on the other's shoulders and has to try and push the top personal of the other teams so they fall in the water." Ziva now had a smile on her face.

"Timmy partner partner partner !" Abby said jumping up and down.

"Sure, I'm always up for chicken." McGee said, getting up and standing next to Abby and they then turned around and faced the rest of the group.

"I think we will sit this one out and let you youths enjoy it." Ducky said and Jordan just nodded.

"Count me out." Said Gibbs.

"That means me too." Jenny said smiling. "Have fun you kids."

"Jimmy… Breena…" Abby was pleading.

"Breena, you want to play sweetheart?" Jimmy asked, sounding hopeful that she would want to play.

"Sure sounds like fun!" Jimmy smiled and they stood up too.

Tony turned to face Ziva,

"Come on Zi, I need my favourite partner?" He said holding his hand out for her. Ziva smiled and pulled herself off the chair into Tony's arms. "OK, stand up on the chair; you need to be on my shoulders."

Abby and Breena also stood on chairs and got on McGee and Jimmy's shoulder respectively. When they were comfortable then noticed Tony and Ziva already running down the beach towards the water. The other two couples walking after them.

"My gut says Team Tiva." Gibbs said watching them all, mainly Tony and Ziva who were now in the water with Ziva still on Tony's shoulders. Jenny, Ducky and Jordan just looked at him and smiled. All their guts were saying the same thing.

…

As usual Gibbs' gut was correct because 15 minutes and 10 games of chicken later Abby, McGee, Breena and Jimmy all walked

back up

the beach and sat down in their chairs. Team Tiva had won all 10 games; and the other 4 participants were drenched from head to toe.

They along with Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Jordan sat back and were all watching Tony and Ziva muck around in the water, Ziva was still on Tony's shoulders when suddenly he leaned back and Ziva fell into the water.

"Tony!" Ziva called coming up out of the water and started running after Tony, who started running out of the water and towards the others. "I will catch you Tony!" Ziva called.

She did catch him too; she jumped up onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. Tony fell forwards because of the sudden weight on his back and they both fell into the sand, almost in front of the others.

Abby, Jenny and Breena were all laughing mainly because of how close they were getting and how funny it looked to see them just rolling round in the sand.

Jordan and Ducky were smiling because they liked seeing them so happy.

Jimmy and McGee were laughing because Tony was getting beaten by Ziva.

Then Gibbs, Gibbs wasn't laughing but he was smirking because he knew they belonged together and he knew he would have a chat with Tony and Ziva that night to give them his blessing.

Tony and Ziva were still rolling round in the sand when suddenly Ziva rolled on top and pinned him down, she was straddling his waist and he could not move, not that he was complaining. She leant down and whispered in his ear,

"I told you… I like it on top." She just smirked and then leaned down again, "And Tony… that is definitely not your knee."

Ziva got off him and went and sat back down on her chair, Tony followed. The others were all smiling still and Abby gave Ziva a High Five.

"Have fun there Tony?" came from the mouth of an amused McGee.

"Of course Probie, Zi and I kicked all your asses like 10 times." Tony said smiling at Ziva, but still knowing what McGee was actually talking about.

"Wasn't talking about that Tony." McGee said.

"I know Probie, but yeah course I did." Tony said throwing another flirty smile and Ziva and this time she smiled back too. Abby broke the moment,

"So guys there's a big dancing thing tonight at

dinner

"we up for it?" Abby said in a very excited mood, everyone knows how much she loves dancing.

Everyone nodded, even Gibbs much to everyone's surprise. Abby smiled and the all got up and started walking back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Blessings and togetherness…**

**Jenny and Gibbs – Room 351**

Jenny and Gibbs were having a rest on their bed from the beach before they had to go to dinner at 8, it was now 5.30. That's when Gibbs thought of something, he got out his phone and sent a text to Tony. DiNozzo. Lobby, 10 minutes. Gibbs.

"I'm going to talk to Tony and then Ziva, give them my blessing. The way they were today we all know why they aren't going for it." Gibbs said, Jenny just grabbed the side of his face and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Jethro… they are going to love getting your blessing. You're basically their father and they need this." Jenny said. Gibbs just nodded.

Ziva and Tony – Room 312

Tony was lying down on their bed when Ziva came out of the bathroom fresh out of the shower.

"Feel better?" He asked her.

"Much, rolling around with you in that sand after getting wet did not feel too pleasant afterwards." She said and laid down on the bed next to him. She then noticed the TV was on, "What are you watching Tony?" she asked.

"Ah I don't know there isn't much on. Good thing I brought some DVD's hey?" He asked her as she turned and smiled. That's when his phone went off so he reached over to the bed time table and grabbed it. DiNozzo. Lobby, 10 minutes. Gibbs.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked moving over so she could rest her head on his shoulder and read the phone.

"Gibbs." Tony said sounding a little worried. "Better go see what this is about, back soon Zi." He said getting off the bed grabbing a shirt on the way out as he had only changed into a pair of shorts when they got back.

"Ok, bye." Ziva said and snuggled down obviously tired. Tony just smiled as he walked out the door; she looked so cute and peaceful.

Tony stepped out of the elevator and saw Gibbs already waiting for him.

"Hey boss what's up?" Tony said sounding slightly weary.

"You're not in trouble DiNozzo settle down." Gibbs smiled he thinks it is slightly funny how he gets so worried. "It's about Ziva." He added.

"What about her? What's wrong?" Tony started getting worried again.

"Stop worrying DiNozzo." Gibbs again started laughing. "You and Ziva. Rule 12." Tony's face dropped again.

"What are you talking about boss, nothing is happening with me and Ziva, we are just friends and partners -" Tony started babbling on. Then he felt a hand on the back of his head – Gibbs' slapped him.

"Rule 12 no longer exists DiNozzo. I am giving you my blessing to be with Ziva, the whole bloody NCIS building knows you two want to be together and you are only not together because of me. Jen and Abby have been telling me to talk to you for years." Tony just smiled.

"Seriously boss. I don't know… I don't even know if she likes me the way I like her… wait I don't just like her I love her, wait I can't believe I just told you that –" Tony again started babbling and again he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"Of course she loves too, now go back upstairs and do not be late for dinner." Gibbs said as Tony just ran to the elevator.

"Thanks boss." He called over his shoulder.

Gibbs just smiled pulled out his phone and texted Ziva the same thing as he text Tony. David. Lobby, 10 minutes. Gibbs.

Ziva and Tony – Room 312

Tony walked back into his hotel room with a massive smile on his face. He was allowed to be with Ziva, the problem is, how to tell her. He walked over to their bed and saw Ziva was still sleeping; he smiled at the sight, though she was woken up by the sound of her phone going off. David. Lobby, 10 minutes. Gibbs.

"Tony what did Gibbs want to see you about?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Why?" Tony asked sounding confused, he walked over at sat on the bed next to her. He read her text. "Hmmm, it is Gibbs you better go find out what it is." Tony knew exactly what it was about… hopefully.

"Ok, see you soon." Ziva said getting up. She smiled back at him as she walked out the door.

Gibbs noticed Ziva walking out looking worried just like DiNozzo did. He smiled,

"You have been hanging around DiNozzo too long Ziva." Gibbs smiled, while Ziva just looked confused. "You had the same look on your face he did when he walked out here. It's nothing bad I have to tell you, I reckon its pretty good news actually." Gibbs said.

"Yes Gibbs?" Ziva wanted to know now.

"I'm getting rid of rule 12." Gibbs said, Ziva looked shocked.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"You and Tony. You two belong together Ziva and the world knows that you both love each other." Gibbs said.

"How Gibbs? Most the people in the world do not know me and Tony." Ziva asked confused and Gibbs just laughed.

"God Ziva, I'm just saying tell him how you feel. Get together already. Off you go." Gibbs said and pushed her towards the elevator.

Ziva just smiled and as soon as she got off the elevator ran to the hotel room she is sharing with Tony.

Ziva and Tony – Room 312

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as she barged through the door and then she literally ran and jumped on to the bed. Tony actually bounced in the air; he had also taken his shirt off again.

"You OK Ziva?" He actually laughed but sounded worried at the same time.

"What did Gibbs talk to you about before?" Ziva asked hoping it was what she got told.

"What did he say to you?" Tony answered back sounding intrigued.

"I asked first Tony." Ziva said crossing her arms; Tony just thought she looked cute.

"Fine… he told me rule 12 no longer exists." Tony said looking down at the bed, hoping that Gibbs said the same thing to her otherwise it could be awkward.

"Me too… Tony what else did he say?" Ziva asked again, hoping Gibbs said the same thing to him.

"Um, rule 12 gone, not to be late for dinner and he gave me his blessing and told me to get my but into gear and be with you." He started talking so fast and mumbled with that last bit that Ziva barely understood what he said, but still she did.

"Hmmm, he told me also that rule 12 no longer exists, that Abby and Jenny have wanted us to be together for ages and also that apparently the whole world knows we love each other. What does that mean Tony, the whole world does not know us and plus… since when did we love each other." Ziva said, Tony laughed at her, but then he went serious.

"Since pretty much the first moment I saw you." Tony answered, and Ziva looked up shocked.

"What?" Ziva did not know if she had heard correctly.

"I love you Zi, always have." He just sat there in silence until she spoke up again. Ziva looked like she was about to cry as she spoke.

"Well then why have you waited so long?" Ziva asked aware she hadn't said it back yet.

"Zi, so many things have happened to us. It wasn't under the best circumstances we met, then we became friends, got really close when Gibbs retired until I had to start that stupid mission with Jeanne…" he paused at that. "Then Rivkin, Wendy, EJ and Ray." Tony listed.

"Somalia and me taking forever to trust you completely again. Rule 12." Tony smiled and looked back up.

"Yeah as I said a lot." Tony paused as Ziva smiled again. "Though we have come back out on top, we are closer than ever and I have finally just admitted what I have been holding in for like 7 years." Tony spoke staring straight into her eyes, then laughing and sighing with relief.

"Tony, I – " Ziva was about to tell him one of the hardest things for her after everything that has happened with her father, brother and previous boyfriends. Though Tony spoke at the same time,

"I love you Ninja." He said smiling. Ziva smiled too and grabbed both his hands.

"Tony do not get me wrong I love you too, I have for a long time but," She started getting teary and Tony's smiled dropped slightly, "With everything that has happened with Ari, my father, Michael, Ray and Somalia… my past is very messy and I am very damaged emotionally and also physically." That's when she broke and Tony clicked with what she was on about.

Does she really think she is ugly just because she may have a few scars? She is the hottest girl I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

"Ziva are you serious? You think I won't be attracted to you because you have a few scars? "Tony started and she looked down ashamed, Tony just lifter her chin back up and moved closer to her. "Hey you are the most beautiful girl I have ever ever met in my life and hey that's coming from me, I have met a lot of girls." Ziva laughed at that. This made Tony smile. "See that's better, by the way how come you were fine prancing that sexy body of yours round in a bikini like you were earlier but now all of a sudden you are so insecure." He jokingly then going back to serious, Ziva smiled again.

"I guess things were different earlier today, I did not know you felt the same way about me that I felt about you so it did not bother me so much. Believe me Tony you are not the only man I have felt insecure about myself with, but you are the one who my insecurity has affected me more with." Tony looked confused.

"Why's that sweet cheeks?" Ziva smiled at the nickname but then grabbed his hands again and said,

"Because I love you more than I ever did those other men. Michael and Ray, yes I came close to settling down with Ray but I never truly loved him, he was always letting me down and then he went and did the completely unforgivable. You have never let me down and I know you probably never will." Ziva finished and Tony smile and he started to shuffle around on the bed,

"Come here." He said and held out his arms to her, she smiled and basically jumped into his arms, sitting in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He buried his head into her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you more than anything and you're wrong… I will never ever hurt you." That's when he felt water trickling down his bare back, he grabbed Ziva's waist and pulled back a little. Ziva was crying but smiling at the same time. "Hey, happy tears I'm hoping?" Ziva just nodded.

"Yes, but I am also tired." She did look exhausted. Tony wrapped his arms round her and layed back on top the bed onto his back, pulling Ziva down too.

"Well we still still 2 hours before dinner, how about we sleep for an hour of it." Tony suggested.

"Yes please." She turned around, put her head on Tony's chest and wrapped her arms round his middle. She was asleep within a minute. Tony just smiled, wrapped his arms tighter around her and went to sleep too.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys. Just letting ya know that This will be the last time i update in a while. Me and My Family have run into some money Problems. So yeah, I'm gonna be real busy. I wouldn't expect an update for a couple months. But don't worry, For sure I'm gonna update September 24th and October 15th. (I'm pretty sure y'all know why I'm gonna update September 24th. Can you figure out why I'm gonna update on October 15th?)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Fine dining and perfect lives…

Abby and McGee – Room 301

"What time is it Timmy?" asked Abby.

"Ah 7 o'clock." McGee answered.

"I might go get Ziva, Jenny, Breena and Jordan so we can get all glammed up for dinner. You can come get Tony OK." Abby said grabbing McGee and walking out their hotelroom door.

"Sure Abs." McGee said getting pulled out the door.

They walked down the hall to Tony and Ziva's room and they met Jenny and Gibbs on the way.

"Hey Gibbs, hey Jenny I was about to come get you Jenny and now we can get Ziva." Abby said speaking at her usual Abby pace. Jenny and Gibbs laughed at her antics.

The four of them walked down the hall and went to Tony and Ziva's door, Abby knocked but there was no answer, so she turned the handle, it was open so they walked in. Abby was leading when she all of a sudden came to a halt and the other three ran into her back.

"Abby!" the other three shrieked.

"Shhhh… look! Look! Look!" Abby whispered and the other three finally learned what made them all crash into each other.

Tony and Ziva lying down in each other's arms fast asleep. Ziva's arms wrapped around Tony's stomach with her head on his chest, then Tony's head on hers with his arms wrapped around her as tight as he possibly could. Both of them snoring their heads off, much to the amusement of the other four.

"I think your talk worked Jethro." Jenny said to her husband.

"What talk boss?" McGee asked both himself and Abby looking up at their boss curiously.

"I finally gave them my blessing to be together, seems to me they listened." Gibbs said, Abby's face just lit up and she screamed and jumped like a little kid into Gibbs' arms. Little did she know she woke Tony and Ziva up with her screaming.

"Are we having a party in here or something?" Tony said as he sat up, pulling Ziva with him.

"OMG are you two together? Like really together? Like a couple? OMG OMG OMG Yayyyy !" Abby was so excited she was just running and hugging everyone even Tony and Ziva who had still not completely woken up yet.

"Abby settle down, you pretty much just jumped on Ziva and to answer your questions, yes, yes and yes. We're together." Tony said looking up at Gibbs and then down to Ziva who was now awake and smiling up at him.

"What time is it?" Ziva asked.

"About 10 past 7. Have a good sleep Ziva?" Gibbs asked, most likely already knowing the answer.

"Very good sleep, thank you." She said looking up at Tony. "10 past 7, dinner is in 50 minutes I need to get ready." She said jumping out of bed.

"Yeah that's why I came, now all you boys out ! You to Tony, go !" she pushing Tony away, then McGee and Gibbs.

"Can I at least get my suit first Abby?" Tony said laughing.

"Oh yeah but hurry up." Abby replied. Tony just laughed and walked off. Ziva followed him saying she needed to go to the bathroom but the others knew better.

Ziva ran and followed Tony into the other part of the room; she basically jumped on to his back like she did at the beach except this time he did not fall over.

"You need to stop doing that you know baby?" Tony said laughing and twisting his neck so he could try and look at her.

"Hmmm baby, that's a new nickname." Ziva said sliding down his back onto the floor and then wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Yeah well you're my girlfriend now I can call you whatever I want to call you." He said sounding cocky. He grabbed his suit from behind him and then wrapped his arms back round her, "I better go before Abby attacks me again, I'll see you at dinner." He said giving her a kiss.

"Ok, I love you." Ziva said, she liked being able to finally say that to him.

"Yeah, I love you too." He replied and they kissed again, this time for longer and deeper as well. They only broke apart when they heard,

"Nawwwwwww, so cute you two are finally together. Now leave Tony, I need to make Ziva beautiful." Abby had found them; Tony just smiled as he walked towards the other men. He suddenly turned back around and leaned over the doorframe,

"It doesn't take much to make Ziva beautiful." He said, winked and walked out of the room with Gibbs and McGee. Ziva just smiled and blushed, while Abby was jumping around the room,

"Nawwwww." She said for the millionth time this trip. "Come on, what dress are you going to wear to dinner we need something that will make Tony weak in the knees."Abby said dragging Ziva to her clothes that she had hung up in the wardrobe.

That's when Abby spotted it. The perfect dress. It was the perfect shade of blue for her, it was roughly the same colour they had seen her in when she went undercover as a singer in Morocco when she briefly went back to her father. The dress was strapless, long, but it had a slit straight up the skirt where her right leg would show. It was sexy but also dressy enough for a dinner.

"You're wearing this Ziva. It's perfect !" Abby said holding the dress out to her. "Now I am going to go into the other room and change into mine and you change here, then I will come back and do your hair and make-up." Abby was so excited, so Ziva obeyed and put the dress on.  
A little while later Ziva was looking at herself in the mirror when Abby walked or in her case ran back in again, her jaw dropped when she saw Ziva in her dress.

"OMG, you look amazing that dress is amazing, Tony is going to die when he sees you !" Abby was smiling like a fool until she realised the look on Ziva's face, a mixture of shock and confusion. Abby immediately knew Ziva had not understood the 'Tony will die' expression. "Ziva, it means that he will be completely blown away because you look so amazing like he will be completely amazed." Ziva's face relaxed before she smiled and said,

"Thank you Abby, your dress is very nice too, very you." Abby smiled.

She was wearing a knee length black dress, it was revealing but not so much that it was distasteful. It has a big red silk bow around the middle and red material under the black material for the skirt of the dress. Very Abby.

"Thanks, now hair and make-up. You should not need very much because you're already hot so just your eyes and your lips and I have the perfect thing to do for your hair." Abby said as she got Ziva to sit down in front of the mirror.  
…

20 minutes later Ziva was completely ready, she was wearing silver heals with her dress. Her make-up was completely natural a little bit of foundation that you could barely see because she already had the perfect skin, mascara, a light brown eye shadow that just enhanced her eyes and then a natural shimmery lip gloss. Then her hair was straightened like it was earlier but Abby had put some wavy curls through it and her fringe had been pinned up.

Abby was wearing her dress, black wedges and she had removed her dog collar. Her make-up was normal, black eyes and red lips and her hair instead of her signature pony tails was half up half down.

"We look hot and it is 10 to 8 so we better get going to the lobby, we are meeting everyone else down there." She said excitedly and practically dragged Ziva out the door.

The lobby – 7.50 PM

Down in the lobby Breena, Jimmy, Ducky and Jordan were grilling Gibbs, Jenny and McGee on the fact that Tony and Ziva were now together.

"It's about time though." Breena said laughing, Jenny started nodding.

"Yeah and it's all because Jethro finally let rule 12 go." Jenny added everyone just laughed.

"It was about time for that too. Everybody could see how much Anthony and Ziva wanted to be together especially me. The fact that they came to me all the time about how they felt if the other was dating someone else or if one was struggling with something, for example, Ziva with Somalia or Tony with the Jeanne situation or if the other was in danger, Tony especially was always concerned about Ziva." Ducky was explaining.

"Yeah but Ziva could always take care of herself." McGee said shocked about that statement.

"Yeah but when you love someone McGee your always worrying about them…" Gibbs started and was finished by Tony who had returned from the little boys room,

"… even if she is a ninja like Ziva. You should know that by now McUn-observant." Everyone else laughed at the nick name but received a glare from McGee.

"More Mc nick names Tony and again I'm not a ninja." Said Ziva's voice from behind him and Tony jumped like 3 feet in the air while everyone else just laughed.

"OK, I thought I said you couldn't do that anymore." Tony said holding his heart area. Ziva just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I need something to keep me entertained." Ziva smiled a sexy but evil smile and the others laughed again before starting to walk towards the restaurant,

"Tea time you lot come on." Gibbs said, they all started walking before Tony quickly grabbed Ziva's waist and pulled her back towards him,

"I didn't get to tell you how amazing you look." Ziva smiled and blushed,

"Thank you but it's all because of Abby, she told me apparently you would die when you saw me." Tony laughed at how confused Ziva sounded by that expression.

"Yeah well she was right, like normal." Tony said before lifting her chin up and kissing her, Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They only broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat in front of them,

"Just because your together now doesn't mean you can play even more grab-ass than you did before you got together. Not in public anyway. Come on they have our table ready." It had to be Gibbs, who just smirked and walked away. Tony and Ziva smiled at each other and followed.  
Casa D'Angelo – 8PM

"Yay Italian food." Tony exclaims and then licks his lips and rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"Yeah we just thought we would get Italian so we don't have to listen to you complain DiNozzo." Gibbs said and Ziva just smirked as they walked over to the round table of ten.

Going clock wise around the table it went; Jenny, Jordan, Ducky, Breena, Jimmy, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Tony and then Gibbs sat next to his wife.  
They were all reading the menus deciding what they wanted; Gibbs had said Tony is going to have to order because you have to order in Italian. That's when the waiter walked up to them.

"Buona sera, avete deciso cosa ti piacerebbe ordinare?" he asked.

"Ciao, sì, stavamo per iniziare con antipasti e bevande. quattro birre, tre vini bianchi e tre vini rossi. Poi antipasti, tre antipasti angelo, tre zuppe del giorno, tre Calamari alla griglia su insaltina di pomodori dolci arrostiti e una Polpetta salsiccia su melanzanee peperoni arrostiti." Tony said in fluent Italian.

"Certo, saranno circa dieci minuti. Bevande sarà pronta in un minuto." The waiter said and then walked to the kitchen.

"Grazie!" Tony called after him.

"DiNozzo Bel lavoro." Gibbs said and patted him on the back.

"Grazie Boss." Tony replied.

"Molto bello." Ziva added, Tony turned and smiled at his new girlfriend.

"Grazie bambina. Ti amo." Tony said.

"Ti amo anche." Ziva replied.

"Nawww, even I know what that meant and I don't speak Italian, but can we go back to speaking English now?" Abby asked. They all nodded and even laughed.  
Translations: "Good evening, have you decided what you would like to order?"

"Hello, yes we were going to start with entrees and beverages. Four beers, three white wines and three red wines. Then entrees; three antipasti angelo (An assortment of seasonal grilled vegetables and sliced buffalo mozzarella), three zuppe del giorno (Soup of the day), three Calamari alla griglia su insaltina di pomodori dolci arrostiti (Grilled calamari served over roasted sweet tomato and arugula salad) and an Polpetta salsiccia su melanzanee peperoni arrostiti (Meatball and sausage over roasted eggplant and peppers with fresh tomato sauce and basil). "

"Certainly, they will be about ten minutes. Drinks will be ready in a minute."

"Thank you!"

"Nice job DiNozzo."

"Thanks Boss."

"Very nice."

"Thank you baby. I love you."

"I love you also."

40 minutes later they were ready to order their main courses and another drink.

"Ciao per i nostri corsi principali possiamo ottenere;. Due insalate caesar, cinque lasagnette D'Angelo, due costata alla griglia do spadellata di peperoni e patate e tre Branzino mare Chiaro anche quattro birre, tre vini bianchi e tre vini rossi. " Tony ordered again.

"Tornerà a essere circa dieci-quindici minuti." The waiter answered and headed towards the kitchen.

Translations:"Hi, for our main courses can we get; two Caesar salads, five lasagnette D'Angelo (Angelo's special lasagna with meat ragout, homemade mozzarella and Parmigiano Reggiano), two costata alla griglia su spadellata di peperoni e patate (18oz. Bone in Rib Eye over roasted peppers and potatoes topped with crispy shallots) e tre branzino mare chiaro (Pan seared marinated Branzino with asparagus and cherry tomatoes in a garlic white wine sauce). Also four more beers, three white wines and three red wines."

"Will again be around ten to fifteen minutes."

"I cannot wait to have my lasagne." Ziva said. The whole team, especially Tony knew how much she loves lasagne.

"It can't be as good as my Nonna's lasagne recipe. Best lasagne I have ever had." Tony said and Ziva nodded in agreement.

"That is true your Nonna's lasagne is very very good." Tony and Ziva just stared at each other, which the others were all thinking the same thing. Abby said it,

"Tony has cooked his Nonna's lasagne for you." She asked.

"Yes, every time it is his turn to cook on our movie nights." She said with a big grin.

"Tony can cook?" McGee asked surprised, everyone else realised Tony had never cooked for them, it was always Ziva, Jenny, Gibbs or really anyone other than Tony.

"Yes he can. He is very good too." She said as she placed her hand on Tony's thigh and started moving her hand up and down. Tony just gave her an evil glare; she knew what she was doing to him.

"Knock it off you two." They heard coming from Gibbs next to them.

'How did he know' they were both thinking. 'Wait, Gibbs knows everything.'

"Yes I do." Said Gibbs again. Everyone looked confused what Gibbs was talking about, but Tony and Ziva just smiled at each other.  
…

20 minutes later their main courses and fresh round of drinks had finally arrived. Each of the five girls were happily digging into their lasagnes, Ziva especially much to Tony's amusement who did not realise how much of a slob his girlfriend was. Ziva looked up to see Tony smirking at her,

"What?" she asked wiping some sauce from her chin.

"Nothing." He said laughing. "Is it good lasagne?" he asked.

"Yes, but not as good as yours." She said smiling, before she put some lasagne on her fork and put it up towards Tony's mouth for him to try. He helped guide the fork to his mouth and tasted the lasagne. He was just thinking and chewing for a few minutes when he swallowed and said,

"Your right, it's not bad but mine is way better. " The others just laughed, typical Tony.

"So Abby, this dancing thing you said was on tonight where is it." Breena asked.

"Oh there is one here, but it's like formal dancing but there are some nightclubs around if anyone's up for it?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Count me in." Tony said.

"Me too." Ziva spoke up.

Breena, Jimmy and McGee also nodded.

"Again I think you will leave the clubbing up to you young ones." Ducky spoke for himself and Jordan.

"Gibbs? Jenny?" Abby asked almost childlike.

"Come on it will be fun Jethro, I could do with a bit of a dance." Jenny was almost pleading.

"Yeah come on Boss, let lose, have a dance and ogle some hot girls." Tony started but then saw Ziva death staring him. "No one is hotter than you of course my Ninja." He said flashing his DiNozzo smile.

"Nice save DiNozzo, you wouldn't want 'your ninja' going all ninja on your ass." Gibbs said, mocking the ninja part. Ziva laughed as did everyone else.

"Right, main course is finished are we getting some desert?" Abby said like a kid at Christmas.

"I got it Abbs." Tony said and waved over a waiter.

"Ciao, possiamo avere dieci tiramisù per favour?" Tony asked.

"Certamente." The waiter said and walked away again.  
Translations

"Hi, can we get 10 tiramisus please?"

"Certainly."

"Awesome I love tiramisu." Abby said getting excited. "Anyway, after we finish this us girls can go upstairs and change into dresses more club like and then we can go dance the night away."

"Abs why do you need to change?" asked McGee, oblivious to the ways girls minds work.

"Well McGee, for one these dresses are slightly too formal for a nightclub and secondly they are too long to dance well in as well." Ziva answered for her.

They looked over to see their tiramisus being brought out,

"Wow, the service is quick." McGee said, they only ordered like five minutes ago.

"Well Tim, usually in restaurants they make dishes up so when people order they get their food straight away, especially when it is desert. Also tiramisu takes a little while so they need to start it earlier." Tony answered. They all dug into the tiramisus and all had them eaten very quickly as well.

"Ok let's go change." Abby said practically dragging Ziva up by her arm.

"I'm coming too." Tony said standing up; the others all gave him weird looks. "What I'm wearing a suit it's a little formal. "He justified.

"Ok let's go." They all left, but Gibbs, Jimmy and McGee went straight to the nightclub and Ducky and Jordan headed to their room.  
…

Room 312 – 10PM

10 minutes later Ziva, Abby, Breena and Jenny were all in Ziva's room with other dresses with them, Tony had already gotten changed.  
He was now wearing a white dress shirt without a tie and with the cuffs undone, then black dress pants and a black leather jacket. He had also scuffed his hair up a little as it was gelled at dinner.

"Hey you look sexy." Ziva said to him pulling him down for a kiss and then playing with his collar.

"Thanks sweet cheeks. You want me to wait for you?" he asked.

"No you go, we still need to change." Ziva said.

"Ok well I'll go and save probie and autopsy gremlin from the boss man. What's this place called again?" Tony asked.

"Aura nightclub, no go away Tony, you won't be apart for long." Abby answered for him and then pushed him out the door.

"Bye." He called back through.

"Ok now Tony's gone let's change." Abby said and each girl went to a different part of the hotel room.

10 minutes later they all walked out to the main room.  
Breena: She was wearing a short, 1 shoulder thick strap with a flower on it. It was hot pink, slim and suited her skin tone perfectly. She was wearing hot pink pumps to match. Then he hair was curled and out and she had on natural makeup.  
Jenny: A brown, short dress with a flowy skirt. It had a 1 shoulder strap and a band around the waist with a white flower on it. She had on white pumps and her red hair was straightened and flowing perfectly. Her makeup was natural apart from the brown eye shadow and lip gloss.  
Abby: Black, short and tight strapless dress. It has a V at the front so it showed off some cleavage. Abby was wearing black pumps on her feet. Her makeup was the same as it was at dinner, red lips and black eyes and she had taken her hair out.  
Ziva: Ziva was wearing a black, wrap around strapless dress. It was short so it showed off her tanned legs and they looked even longer because she was wearing high black wedges. She had taken her fringe out so her hair was long and flowing and she had added some darker eye makeup so they now looked smoky.

"We all look hot." Abby said jumping around. "Let's go." And they left to go meet the boys at the club.

As they rounded the corner they noticed their husbands, boyfriend and friend standing their waiting for them. Though when they noticed the girls they were practically drooling.

"Wow!" was the only thing coming out of Jimmy Palmer's mouth when he saw his wife.

"Thank you Jimmy." Breena said laughing and they walked up into the club.

"Come on Timmy I wanna go dance!" Abby said and again grabbed McGee and basically running up the stairs even in the pumps she was wearing.

Gibbs kissed his wife's forehead and whispered in her ear, Jenny just smiled back and they walked up as well, leaving just Tony and Ziva.  
Ziva looked and saw Tony just staring at her in his own little trance. She laughed and started saying his name,

"Tony,Tony, Tony." Tony suddenly snapped out of his trance to hear Ziva calling out his name and laughing at him. "Are you night dreaming or something Tony?" She asked and Tony laughed.

"Daydreaming baby and nah, I don't need to day dream anymore because I have all that I need right here in the real world." Tony said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, and what is that?" Ziva asked.

"Well great job, awesome friends, I'm on an awesome as hell holiday with those great friends and to top it all off I have a sexy as hell partner who I finally said I loved after loving her for seven years and she is now my sexy as hell girlfriend. Who right now is standing in my arms wearing an absolutely amazing dress which makes her look even more sexier than hell." He said ending with a massive smile on his face.

"My life's pretty perfect right now."Ziva blushed and put her arms around his neck.

"Mines pretty perfect as well, because of today that is." She said and she kissed him again, much much deeper this time. They were out there just kissing and holding each other for what seemed like ages, they finally broke for air. Tony let go of her but kept one arm around her waist, she wrapped one round his as well.

"Let's go get this party started." Tony said smiling at her and she just smiled and they walked up together into the club.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – It's murder on the dance floor

Tony and Ziva walked into the club to see that the others had already gotten a table and had ordered everyone a drink. So they were sitting their reminiscing, drinking their beers, scotches or bourbons which the loud music playing in the background. Many guys had already hit on especially Ziva and Breena, while many girls had hit on Tony, but they all answered the same thing each time, "I'm sorry I'm happily taken."

That's when she's so mean by Matchbox 20 started playing,

_I kn-kn-know a girl, she gets what she wants all the time_

"OMG guys I love this song… come on lets go dance." Abby said excitedly pulling McGee out of his chair. Tony, Ziva, Breena, Jimmy and Jenny followed. Gibbs opted to stay behind and guard the table.

_'Cause she's fine_

_But for an angel, she's a hot hot mess_

_Make you so blind_

_But you don't mind_

_'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl_

Gibbs POV

Jimmy and Breena were dancing together, as were Tony and Ziva. My wife was dancing with Abby and Tim was kind of dancing slash standing around a little awkwardly.

I was glad to see them all happy, especially Jen. She needed this vacation; really I think we all did.

_She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimme-some-more girl, girl_

_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_

_She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends_

_And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched_

_She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Saying yeah... you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

_Yeah... you want her, but she's so mean_

_(You'll never let her go. Why don't you let her go?)_

Abby, Tony and Ziva were singing along.

_You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth, she'll freak out_

_You better get your shit together, 'cause she's bringing you down now_

_Yeah boy you better, you better_

_'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl, girl_

_She's a hardcore, candy-store, gimme-some-more girl, girl_

Ziva was dancing a little bit away from Tony, until that Gimme-some-more line where Tony wiggled his fingers towards himself and Ziva danced back into him again. As much as I wasn't exactly ecstatic about them being together, I am happy they are. I can see how happy they make each other and that is all I want for my kids; to be happy.

_She's got her wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says_

_She drinks Bacardi in the morning 'til it goes to her head_

_And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that_

_She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back_

_[Chorus]_

_Every now and then, she makes you just a little bit crazy_

_She'll turn a knife into your back and then she's calling you baby, crazy_

_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends_

_She likes to stay late at the party, 'cause the fun never ends_

_And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched_

_She's like a one-way ticket 'cause you can't come back!_

_[Chorus x2]_

The ones that were dancing came back over and sat down with Gibbs once the song finished. They all ordered another drink and started chatting again.

"That was so much fun." Abby said still with as much excitement and energy as ever.

"You could have put more effort into your dancing there Stand-still." Tony said laughing.

"Shut up Tony, I was dancing." Tim said defensively.

"I hate to agree with DiNozzo, but you were looking slightly awkward there McGee." Gibbs said, the others just laughed except Tony who looked shocked Gibbs had just agreed with him and of course McGee.

The next thing they heard was the DJ in the club announcing,

"Hey everybody here we are about to have a little dance off so 5 minutes then couple up and get those bodies out onto this dance floor."

"Yayayayayayay dance off." Abby said jumping around. "McGee you're my partner." He just nodded and smiled.

"You want to do this Breena?" Jimmy asked his wife.

"Of course Jimmy, it is a dance off and I love dancing." Breena answered.

"I'm guessing you want to do this Jen?" Gibbs asked.

"Seriously? Jethro you hate dancing." Jen asked a smile creeping up on her face.

"Yeah but If you want to, I will." Gibbs said and Jenny attacked him with a hug.

"Awwwwww. The kids like it when mummy and daddy hug." Came from Abby, who usually says that when they are fighting but instead says 'the kids don't like it when mummy and daddy fight.'

"Well that leaves us Ninja?" Tony said smiling down to his girlfriend who was wrapped around his waist.

"Of course." Ziva answered and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Tony wrapped his arms around her too and kissed the top of Ziva's head.

"Kay lets go then." Abby said yanking McGee out of his chair and the others followed.

_(Murder)_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

What a fitting song.

_But you better not kill the groove_

_Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_

_Oh, I know I know I know I know I know I know_

_About your kind_

_And so and so and so and so and so and so_

_I'll have to play_

That's when other people in the room started dancing exactly how they do In the 'All together' part of the Murder on the Dance floor by Sophie Ellis Baxter film clip (A/N – Watch it on YouTube if you don't know it). Even the NCIS guys joined in with them.

_If you think you're getting away_

_I will prove you wrong_

_I'll take you all the way_

_Boy, just come along_

_Hear me when I say_

_Hey_

The DJ was watching everybody carefully while the music was going. Gibbs noticed he had a very close eye on Ziva. He did not know if it was because she was gorgeous or because her and Tony's dancing was actually pretty good.

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not kill the groove_

_Hey, hey_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not steal the moves_

_Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_

_Oh I know I know I know I know I know I know_

_There may be others_

_And so and so and so and so and so and so_

_You'll just have to pray_

They started doing the chorus dance again.

_If you think you're getting away_

_I will prove you wrong_

_I'll take you all the way_

_Stay another song_

_I'll blow you all away_

_Hey_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not kill the groove_

_Hey, hey_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not steal the moves_

_DJ, gonna turn this house around somehow_

_Murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not kill the groove_

_Hey, hey_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not steal the moves_

_Dj, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_

As you guessed they started the chorus dance except this time they were way more into it and they had picked up the dance moves perfectly even the guys, with the exception of Tony who weren't really into dancing.

_Don't think you'll get away_

_I will prove you wrong_

_I'll take you all away_

_Boy just come along_

_Here me when I say_

_Hey_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not kill the groove_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not steal the moves_

_DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not kill the groove_

_Hey, hey_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_But you better not steal the moves_

_DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_(On the dance floor)_

_But you better not kill the groove_

_Hey, hey_

_It's murder on the dance floor_

_(On the dance floor)_

_But you better not steal the moves_

_DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know..._

Everyone started clapping, except Tony and Ziva. Tony was just bringing Ziva back up after dipping her at the end of the song and they kissed.

The DJ walked over and announced holding their hands up in the air that Tony and Ziva had one the dance off. So Gibbs was right as usual the DJ was staring because they were the best dancers.

"You guys get a free drink for winning." The DJ told them and went back to his music.

Tony and Ziva were very happy about the free drink they needed it after that dance.

"You guys were so cool. I'm happy you guys won and not some of those other people we don't know. Although I'm still a pretty good dancer, I don't get why I didn't win." Abby said.

"Probably because you were partnered with McGee." Tony said. That caused him to get glared at by everyone else there. Ziva gave him a Gibbs slap and then wrapped her arms back around him.

"Alright you Guys! This is for all you Cowboys out there! Boot Scootin' Boogie!"

"Come on, Ziva! I always wanted to line dance!"

"Tony…"

"Come on, Please?!"

"Fine…"

He drug her to the dance floor.

"I don't even know it!"

"How hard could it be? Just follow along with the other people!"

_Out in the country, past the city limits sign. Where there's a Honkey Tonk, past the county line, The Joint starts jumpin' every night when the sun goes down._

"See, Zi? Not that hard!"

_They got Whiskey, Women, Music and smoke, its where all the cowboy folk, Go to Boot scootin' Boogie._

_"_This is actually kind of fun!"_ She laughed._

_I got a good job I work hard for my money. When it's quittin' time I hit the door runnin', I fire up my pickup truck and let the horses run._

"Come on Timmy!"

"But Abby!"

"No Buts! Come on!"

_I go flyin' down that highway to that hide away, Stuck out in the woods to do the boot scootin' boogie_

McGee Reluctantly Followed Abby.

_Yeah, Heel Toe, Docie Doe, Come on Baby lets go Boot Scootin'. Oh, Cadillac, Black Jack, Baby Meet me out back, Were gonna Boogie. Oh, Get down, Turn around, Go to town, The Boot scootin' Boogie._

Not long after, Jimmy and Breena Joined in.

_The bartender asks me "Say son what'll it be", I want a shot at that redhead yonder lookin' at me, The dance floors hoppin' and it's hotter than the fourth of July._

Gibbs and Jenny just sat and watched

_I see Outlaws, In laws Crooks and Straights, All makin' it shake, doin' the Boot Scootin' boogie. Yeah, Heel toe, Docie Doe, Come on Baby lets go, Boot Scootin'. Oh, Cadillac, Black Jack, Baby meet me outback were gonna Boogie. Oh, Get down, Turn Around, Go to town, the boot Scootin' Boogie._

Ducky and Jordon look humored.

_Yeah, Heel Toe, Docie Doe, Come on baby lets go boot scootin'. Oh, Cadillac, Black Jack, Baby meet me outback, were gonna boogie. Oh, Get down, Turn around, and Go to town, the boot scootin' boogie. Oh, Get down Turn around; Go to town, the boot scootin' Boogie. I said, Get down, Turn around, Go to town the boot scootin' Boogie. Oh, Get down, Turn around, Go to town, the boot scootin' boogie._

The song ended and they were all out of breath. They sat back down.

"That was fun!" Ziva exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath.

"I knew you'd like it!" Tony nudged her.

"We should do this more often!" Abby said.

They all laughed.

…

2 hours and 25 minutes later they were still sitting in the club, they had danced some more, well except Gibbs and McGee so Abby and Jenny danced together for most of the time. They swapped partners once or twice but the two couples couldn't keep their hands off each other so they were short dances. They had talked; some non-stop and of course more drinks. The DJ spoke into the microphone once again,

"Hey everybody this is one for all you in love couples out there. Time for a slow song." And he started up A thousand years Part 2 by Christina Perri Ft. Steve Kazee.

Jimmy and Breena headed out and started slow dancing as did Gibbs and Jenny. Then Abby pulled McGee out too. Lastly Tony stood in front of Ziva's stool,

"May I have this dance sweet cheeks?" Tony asked sounding very formal. Ziva just laughed,

"Of course my little hairy butt." They both smiled and walked out to the dance floor.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_...beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Both Tony and Ziva were thinking how this song sounded like their story. They were slowly swaying to the music, Ziva's arms around Tony's neck and Tony's arms wrapped firmly around Ziva's waist. They were staring straight into each other's eyes.

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Jenny and Gibbs had their arms around each other and Jenny had her head against his chest as they were slowly swaying.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Jimmy and Breena were just smiling at each other also swaying. Before Breena leaned in and rested her head on his chest.

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Abby and McGee were not a couple but they sure were making a good expression of one. Swaying slowly, wrapped in each other's arms and laughing.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Tony twirled Ziva out and then back in again. Both laughing as he pulled her in close and kissed her head.

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The song ended and Tony and Ziva just stayed swaying in each other's arms.

"I love you sweet cheeks." Tony said staring straight at her. Ziva smiled,

"I love you too Tony." They both smiled again and Tony pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Tony pulled her in even closer if that was possible and whispered in her ear.

"You know baby, it's like 1.45 in the morning and I think our bed is calling us." He said smiling and pulled back.

"I think your right. Let's go." Ziva wrapped her arms back round his waist, Tony wrapping one of his around her shoulders.

They walked back to the table and Tony gabbed his jacket he had taken off a long time ago putting it back on while telling the others they were leaving. As it turns out everyone else was getting ready to leave too.

Tony and Ziva walked down the stairs and outside still wrapped around each other like a car would be after crashing into a pole. They got like 50 meters away from the club when Tony noticed Ziva snuggling into him even more and starting to shiver, he stopped them walking.

"Hey Zi wait," he removed his arm from her shoulder and took his jacket back off and helped Ziva put it on instead. He should have noticed she would be freezing at 1.45 AM in a tiny sleeveless dress. "There you go." He said wrapping his arm back round her.

"Thank you." She said snuggling into him again.

They were in the elevator heading up to their room when Ziva started kissing Tony and wrapping her fingers through his hair, in her heals she could reach him a little easier. Tony of course kissed her back, wrapping one arm around her back resting his hand on her bum and the other hand running through her soft hair. The elevator dinged so they broke apart walking to their room holding hands.

As soon as they got inside they started kissing again, walking still joined at the mouth towards their bed. Ziva dropped his jacket on a chair still kissing him and then went towards the buttons on Tony's shirt. That's when Tony broke away from her,

"Ziva you know how much I love you." He waited until Ziva nodded before continuing, "That's why I think we should take this slow and work up to it because every relationship I have ever been in, it has just been sex first and they do not last. I want us to last. Believe me I want to do this because you're hot and I love you, but I just don't want our whole relationship to be sex and nothing else like my others have been. You mean more to me that anyone else ever has." Ziva smiled and almost looked like she was about to cry.

"You mean more to me than anyone else too, I love you and I also want us to last. Plus I am a little tired, maybe we could just lie in bed maybe watch a movie?" Ziva said smiling.

"Yeah, go in the bathroom get ready for bed and I'll put the movie on." Tony said giving her one last kiss before she went got her bag as well as toiletries and headed into the bathroom.

…

5 minutes later Tony was standing in the bedroom putting the movie in wearing only a pair of boxers. That's when Ziva walked out only wearing a pair of undies with an OSU t- shirt on top. Her hair was in a loose bun and she had cleaning off the small amount of make-up she had on. She still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world without it. That's when his eyes went back down to the t- shirt again. An OSU t- shirt, wait…

"Is that my shirt?" Tony asked walking towards her.

"It might be." She said biting her lip. "Yes it is. You have actually left about 4 of them over at my house from our movie nights. It sounds weird but I like sleeping in them." Tony's smile just got bigger and bigger.

Tony got to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey they look better on you anyway." He said and kissed her again.

"I see you have also been working out and you waxed your chest." She said rubbing her hands up and down his bare chest.

"Yeah, well had to impress you somehow didn't I?" Tony said cockily.

"No, you do not need to do anything to impress me. Though it is nice to look at." Ziva smiled, went into kiss him but then didn't and turned around and hopped into bed. Still with a big smile on her face.

Tony just laughed and hopped in beside her grabbing the TV remote on the way. He pressed play on the movie and pulled the covers up around them. Ziva moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Tony wrapped his arms around her too and kissed her head.

They were only 15 minutes into the movie when Tony looked down and Ziva was already fast asleep on his chest. Tony smiled, kissed her head, turned off the TV and snuggled down more with her.

"Goodnight my ninja." He whispered.


	10. AN

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update on the 15th. I'm kinda facing a writers block on all my stories. I was wondering if you guys could give me some Ideas? I'm stumped. Please. If you do have any idea's, Specify the story which your idea is for. If you have an Idea for a new story, that is welcome as well. Thx to all you readers! I will try and update ASAP!


End file.
